deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flame Hyenard vs Silver the Hedgehog
Description This What If Death Battle will feature Flame Hyenard from Megaman X7 and Silver the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. (Future What If episode.) Originating from what are arguably the most polarizing entries in their respective franchises, these characters are most famous for a single line that they hold close to their hearts. Just don't go underestimating them if you don't want to fight them over and over. Interlude Nova: Guys, get to your recording sets NOW! Luther: Ugh, what's the big rush-'' Alice: It's April Fools Day and we need to post our celebratory episode NOW! There's no time for our fourth wall breaking stories now! '''Theodore: Well gee, this is somewhat annoying, isn't it? Kind of like today's combatants! Nova: Some people.... Just don't know when to shut up. '''''Luther: Like Flame Hyenard, the serial flamer that took the world by storm! Alice: And Silver the Hedgehog, the psychic pessimist that will teach his enemies the meaning of true pain! Theodore: I suppose you guys should already know who we are, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... All Hosts: A DEATH BATTLE! Flame Hyenard Cue Music 1 Theodore: Oh hell.... The flashbacks are already starting to flood back into me... Nova: Believe me, I know. Now, the various incarnations of Megaman have faced a wide variety of foes over their illustrious career. Alice: At least until Capcom gave them the old shafting. (Thanks, you're the best.) Luther: But few of the blue bomber's foes would ever prove to be quite as difficult, nearly as intimidating, or just downright annoying as the Maverick... Flame Hyenard! Nova: Wait, what the f*ck is a Hyenard supposed to be?! Look, the Wiki's spellcheck doesn't think that's a real word either! Theodore: I suppose it's actually supposed to be a hyena, but Capcom just wanted to make him more radical to appear to the younger audience! Alice: Whatever nonexistent animal this is supposed to be, Flame Hyenard is a member of the vigilante group known as Red Alert. Wouldn't you know it? This group just happened to be the evil organization of the week that Megaman X and hi friends were tasked with taking down! Luther: Except X wasn't fighting anything this time. Naw, he just decided to become a pacifist and toss his responsibility down to his buddies Zero and Axl. He must have known. X must have known this would be the Maverick Hunter's most agitating journey yet. There's no other explanation for it. Nova: Well if it means anything to you guys, it turns out Hyenard here is mentally insane! Constantly plagued by a pain in his mind, having clearly been infected by the Sigma Virus... When Axl and Zero finally arrived, it was then that Flame Hyenard knew he had to fight to ease his suffering. Theodore: By ease his suffering, apparently you mean VENTING IT OUT ON THE PLAYERS! You really don't want to underestimate this guy's abilities or... Well, you know.... Cue Sound Luther: My ears! My ears! They are literally bleeding right now! Quick, turn it off before we all go deaf! Alice: This Maverick's fighting style may be relatively simple, but his real strength lies in the pyschological manipulation we've just showcased. His foe's annoyed state makes for a great opening for Hyenard to pelt their asses with fireballs! Nova: Yeah, and he's gonna be doing that a lot. You're gonna spend pretty much the entire battle chasing the bastard around because he just refuses to do anything else but run away and scorch you! Theodore: If that's not enough, the abomination can duplicate himself too! That means 3 times the burn, folks! And of course destroying them won't have any negative effects on the real deal either. Luther: Oh, but Hyenard's biggest weapon (I mean that literally, folks) comes in the form of an enormous mechaniloid in the form of a gazelle! It shoots homing missiles. A lot of them. Nova: Like the yellow bellied coward he is, the real Flame Hyenard will spend all of his combat time on top of his giant robot buddy, relying mainly on his clones and missile barrages to screw with his foes from afar! Alice: Oh sure, you can climb onto the giant mech yourself, but I wish you good luck destroying the damn thing seeing as how it can walk through lava without a problem! But now you may be wondering: Is there anything that can stop such a monstrosity of a Reploid? Luther: Well it's a Megaman game, of course he's got a weakness! Just apply some Pokemon physics and you'll find that water is super effective against the raging fire type! Alice: Gee, I never would have guessed. Theodore: Flame Hyenard is living proof that it only takes the simplest things to make gamers all around the world pull their hair out in frustration. The sooner we move on, the better! ' Nova: Wait, that's it? Shouldn't we have more to talk about with this guy? ''Alice: No, there really isn't much to this guy other than his infamous boss fight. The heroes simply kick his ass (eventually) and that's the end of it. Well, he does come back in the ever so cliched boss rematch portion of the game but that's about it. ''Luther: That's fine by me. Seriously, my ears are still recovering from that onslaught...'' Flame Hyenard: Oh, it's YOU that's causing my suffering! Then if I tear you to pieces, the pain will stop! Silver the Hedgehog Cue Music 2 Nova: Does anybody else remember when Sonic the Hedgehog was just a simple tale about the titular blue blur trying to protect his lush homeland from an evil Teddy Roosevelt? Alice: It truly is amazing how times have changed for everyone's beloved furry... Hey, Luther? Your line is up next! ''Luther: Where's that damn 4th bullet point?!'' '''Theodore: I guess you're too slow with the input, eh? Get a load of this, it's right in front of you! Nova: Just don't go asking anybody to find the computer room, alright? We're already there! Alice: I say it's time for a change of pace! In all seriousness, do you think ANYBODY would have guessed Sonic would go on to save princesses with less common sense than Princess Peach, deal with alternate timelines in which the world came to an end, engage in a VERY one sided romantic relationship with said princess, or fight off other telekinetic hedgehogs? Luther: Part of me wants to think that Sega was high off its ass, but with somebody like Nep Nep leading the charge, I shudder to think they were actually taking these decisions seriously. But hey, it's because of creativity like this that they're still making consoles today, right? Theodore: Yeah well, there is no other being that embodies this "creative" age of Sonic's career more than Future Trunks- I mean Silver the Hedgehog! The psychic time traveling hedgehog with one purpose in mind: To save the future from utter calamity! Nova: Are you sure you're not talking about Trunks? Or some obscure Sonic OC we've never even heard of before? Alice: Nope, this is an official character who got his unfortunate start in one of the most infamous video games of all time. Silver the Hedgehog hails from an apocalyptic future under constant siege by the Flames of Disaster Iblis. Theodore: Silver heroically spent his time fighting off this vile beast wherever it appeared but there was just one problem: The bastard was immortal! But wait, the solution to all of Silver's problems came in the form of an OBVIOUSLY EVIL dark hedgehog named Mephiles! Luther: So, you're SURE this isn't just a fanfic? Sega actually published this story? Alice: Just stay with me here. Desperate to do anything to save his time ere, Silver learned of the Iblis Trigger, the very being responsible for the shithole of a world he currently lived in! Just who is this world ending plot device you may be asking? Nova: Sonic the Hedgehog.... Bwahahahahha! Oh come on, what lamebrain is gonna believe that?! ...Silver fell for the obvious trap, didn't he? Luther: Yep. Thus with this new information in mind, Mephiles sent the psychic hedgehog back to the past with the intent of murdering the main character himself! Theodore: Let me tell you, Silver's not only a powerful character, but he's also really determined to complete his mission! Determined enough to break the soul of many a gamer... with words alone. Cue Footage Luther: I've gotta admit, that strategy of his actually works. A little TOO well. Cue Music 3 Alice: Silver's main power is known as psychokinesis. Yeah I said, psycho, not telekinesis. I guess there is supposed to be a difference, but hell if I'm gonna look it up. Nova: Whatever this power's supposed to be called, Silver can do a lot of things with it! Like picking up chairs! Or picking up cars! Or picking up hedgehogs! Or picking up boxes! Or... Wait, is that seriously his only means of attack?! Theodore: In this game specifically? Mostly. He does get better in later games, but even the 06 version of Silver could lift a good number of items up at once! That even includes certain enemy projectiles! Luther: Not only that, but Silver can use his powers to hover around in the air! Though the actual speed of this action has GREATLY varied across all of Silver's appearances, from being slow as molasses, to keeping up speeds with Sonic himself! While going backwards. Alice: Hey now, if you're part of the Sonic verse in any way, than you've just gotta go fast! Oh yeah, Silver can teleport too, but that's a pretty common ability to begin with. What's more impressive, is Silver's ability to effectively fight a such high speeds. Nova: And even if there's nothing in silver's immediate area to chuck at his enemies, Silver can still use psychic constructs as an effective alternative! Silver's fighting style may be quite limited, but Silver's a pretty creative guy, always finding new ways to implement his powers. Theodore: And if you guys really wanna see the true limits of Silver's powers.... He can pull off shit like this. Cue Footage Nova: Well holy shit... How long do you think it'll be before he comes back down? Luther: That's some Dragon Ball Z level action right there! Speaking of which, Silver can become a SUPER SAIYAN! Alice: Yeah, that's a dime a dozen ability these days. Hardly all that impressive. By gathering the 7 Chaos Emeralds, you too can become a Super Saiyan! It's practically been reduced to a cereal prize at this point! Theodore: Either way, Super Silver here does gain all the enhanced attributes you'd expect from this form, but only temporarily. Once he runs out of power rings, this discount super form will prematurely shut off. Nova: Yeah, I think we've seen enough of this game at this point. But at least it's good to know Sega learned from their mistakes and completely revitalized the series since then, right? Silver the Hedgehog: To kill someone to save the world... Is that really the right thing to do?\ Interlude 2 Luther: Alright, the combatants are set! It's time to end this debate once and for- ARGH! Cue Sound Alice: Ah, right on time! I was wondering when Sonic would return from his orbital trip! Luther: Yeah that's nice, now can somebody please scoop the furry corpse off of me?! Nova: I would do that, but first.... Theodore: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! The Battle Pre Fight Location: Crisis City Cue Music 4 "It's no use... get out of my way!" Came the defiant cry of a young adolescent hedgehog as a swarm of hellish creatures found themselves hurtling through the streets of the flaming Crisis City like a bunch of ragdolls. Clearly not one to learn from their friend's mistakes, more monsters followed in their predecessors tracks, only to be crushed to a pulp, tossed away in the same manner, or otherwise destroyed by the psychic hedgehog known simply as Silver. "...This isn't fun anymore." Silver muttered as he slammed a broken car down on a small group of monsters before slamming the wreckage into his remaining enemies as if they were bowling pins. Now confident his mission was over, Silver let out a sigh of relief and motioned to rest his head on a nearby building. "Huh... Protecting this city isn't the easiest job in the world, but somebody's gotta do it..." the hedgehog softly monologued as he scoured the distance, always on the lookout for anything that posed a threat to his beloved home. But as fate would have it, a strange flash of energy from the other side of the city immediately caught Silver's protection, prompting him to cut his rest short and rush off in the direction of what he assumed to be a tie space anomaly. "What's going on this time... That tornado's carrying a car!" Silver exclaimed in surprise as he witnessed just that, narrowly rolling to the side to avoid getting slammed by the flaming vehicle. Soon catching eye of what appeared to be another life form on a platform below, Silver touched down to take cover from the deadly whirlwind before him. "Hey, are you alright over there? My name's Silver, and-" the psychic extended an arm in greeting before the figure lashed out at him with a small burst of flame. "Oh, the pain! It hurts!" The new figure shouted sporadically, clearly clutching its head in agony. "Hey, I was just trying to help... What are you?!" "YOU'RE THE ONE CAUSING MY SUFFERING! IF I TEAR YOUR BODY TO SHREDS, THE PAIN WILL STOP!" Silver placed a hand on his chin in contemplation before coming back with the only logical answer in his mind. "You're the Iblis Trigger, aren't you?! It's no use coming up with stories, I'm taking you down once and for all!" FIGHT! Cue Music 5 "ARRRRRRGH, BURN TO THE GROUND!" Hyenard opened up with a violent stream of fire from his palms, prompting the young hedgehog to teleport to safety. "Where are you, shrimp?! Come out and let me burn you!" Hyenard demanded, now spastically shooting out fire in random directions, desperate to turn his newest target into crispy bacon. "It's no use! I'm right here!" Silver's voice roared from behind the mad Reploid. Before Hyenard could even turn to face him, Silver grabbed hold of the Maverick with his psychic powers and directed his attention to the sky above. "Take this!" Silver cried out as he chucked the hyena into the skies with the force of a cannon. Flame Hyenard could only shout unintelligibly as he sped in the general direction of the planet's orbit. KO! "Ha! That was easier than I thought it would be! Good ridda-" Silver patted himself on the back to congratulate his well earned victory, but a familiar sounding cry cut his little celebration short. "BURN TO THE GROUND!" "What?! ARGH!" Silver exclaimed in surprise as the wall behind him exploded violently, knocking the hedgehog back a fair distance. Cue Music 6 Silver's eyes widened in shock as he witnessed what appeared to be an enormous mechanical gazelle towering over what he presumed to be a bottomless pit. And who else would be riding atop the fiendish contraption but the serial arsonist himself, spouting his favorite line in the world. "BURN TO THE GROUND!" Silver shook his head in disapproval as he swiftly flew to the side to avoid getting burn by Hyenard's oncoming inferno. Though much to the psychic's surprise, there actually happened to be 3 Flame Hyenards perched atop the Mechaniloid, all attempting to shoot the flying hedgehog out of the air. Silver fought back, steadily shooting psychic knives at his furious aggressors, though neither side could manage to land a clean hit on the other. The projectile war was cut short when Hyenard's ride launched a volley of missiles from its side to converge on the psychic hedgehog, but this new form of assault hardly bothered Silver at all. With a simple flick of his wrist, the entire barrage of missiles stopped in their tracks, covered in an eerie light blue glow. "It's no use!" Silver warned as he signaled the missile volley to rain down on the trio of Hyenards, successfully managing to destroy one of them in the process. Silver's little victory was rather short lived as the real Hyenard nonchalantly replaced the destroyed duplicate not long after. The 3 Reploid's constant demands for Silver to burn had truly rattled the hedgehog to the point where he wanted nothing more than to see them all crushed to bits. "Oh, just SHUT UP! ARGH!" Silver screamed in utter annoyance, opening himself up for a fireball to the face. Now making major alterations to his current strategy, Silver dived underneath the gigantic mech to take cover from the Hyenard's inferno, once again provoking a barrage of homing missiles. Flame Hyenard cautiously scanned the pit beneath his mech to make sure his newest barrage had succeeded and much to his surprise, a massive explosion coming from Silver's general direction seemed to confirm that. "Ahahahahaha! Now the pain can finally stop!" "IT'S NO USE! You're not taking me down that easily!" Silver warned the Maverick as he emerged from underneath the Mechaniloid, carrying an enormous ball of wreckage over his head. With a cry of both triumph and relief, Silver slammed his makeshift meteor onto the mech's backside, effortlessly lopsiding the machine, crushing two of Hyenard's duplicates, and sending the real one hurtling through the air. Silver was literally at his throat seconds later, helplessly dangling the Reploid in midair. "You're going to BURN T-" "Oh, shut up!" Silver interrupted as he chucked Flame Hyenard into the air and bisected his body with a violent wave of psychic energy. KO! AGAIN! Feeling exhausted out of his mind in more ways than one, silver safely touched down on a nearby platform to recollect his thoughts after this admittedly aggravating battle. "Maybe now I can finally get a good rest..." Silver peacefully sighed, looking up at the burning sky with relief plastered all over his face.... The... burning... on fire sky... that just happened to look like an erupting volcano... ... "There's NO way..." Silver muttered under his breath. "... Ground!" Came a faint cry from up above. Silver gave himself a mental slap to the face to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. "Uh, this guy must have really driven me off the deep end... He can' still be alive, right? It's no use coming back to fight me again..." ... "BURN TO THE GROUND!" The voice roared once more, even clearer than it was before. "Oh, COME ONE! Just die already!" Silver yelled in exasperation as he finally recognized the oh so familiar battle cry he had grown to hate so much. Though Silver's annoyance soon grew to fear as he finally directed his attention to the sky, which to put it simply: looked like a portrait straight from the depths of hell. And just out of the corner of his eye, Silver could see Flame Hyenard himself making a beeline for solid ground like a literal meteor reentering the atmosphere, once again spouting off his infamous battle cry. The very same Flame Hyenard that Silver chucked into orbit at the very start of the battle. Cue Music 7 "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU!" Silver shouted as he reached into his nonexistant pockets (or hammerspace if you would) to pull out... the 7 Chaos Emeralds?! <> Luther: Oh hold the phone, why the hell- No, HOW the hell does he even have those?! Alice: Plot convenience... Just... plot convenience. <> "Heh. It's a good thing I saved these bad boys for just such an occasion." Silver confidently stated to himself as his entire body was engulfed in a rather soothing light. When the hedgehog emerged, his body hadn't changed much other than the old Super Saiyan fur color, but Silver's rise in power was completely unmistakable. With a newfound fiery gleam in his eyes, Super Silver rushed off in the direction of the falling Reploid, Leeroy jenkins style. "Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit's nooooooooooooooooo uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse!" "Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurn tooooooooooooooooooooooo theeeeeeeeeeeeeeee grooooooooooooooooouuuuuund!" The two infamous video game bosses shouted out at the top of their lungs as they quickly closed the distance at alarming speeds. Sure enough, Hyenard had two duplicates at his side as they began to literally rain fire down on the totally-not-Super-Saiyan. But Silver's determination alone simply refused to let this inferno get the best of him, so he pushed on through, screaming all the way. Thinking quickly, Silver put up a psychic shield to further protect himself from the searing heat of the three Hyenards. It wouldn't be much longer before the combatant would come to a head on collision. Of course they continued to scream out their catchphrases the entire way, likely shattering the eardrums of any unfortunate passers by. When the time nearly came for the two to clash, Silver dropped his shield at the last moment, savagely redirecting all the fire it had absorbed on the trip up, completely obscuring the 3 Hyenards as it completely engulfed their bodies. Yet a single Hyenard still remained, pushing through the fire and the flames to ensure he wouldn't go down without landing another clean hit on his adversary. Thus with one final (annoying) battle cry from both combatants, the collision that followed resulted in a massive explosion that practically covered the entire city for miles on end. K... O? <> Nova: Holy shit, who won?! Is anything even still alive after that?! Theodore: I... can't honestly say... ... <> When the smoke eventually settled, Crisis City was clearly no more. All that remained was a black void and a strange spark of light in the middle of it all. Though if one looked closer, they could potentially spot the broken remains of a certain maverick floating around. Results Nova: Seriously though, who won?! That was the most awesome thing I've ever seen! Alice: Hold on, I'm still trying to calculate that... But what i can say is that Silver outclassed Flame Hyenard in practically every category! Luther: Yeah, this may not have been much of a fair contest. Silver himself is pretty much geared towards destroying robots like Hyenard on a regular basis. We could give Hyenard the benefit of the doubt and say his clones and giant Mechaniloid could slightly tip the odds in his favor, but that's only a small relief against somebody that's gone up against bigger and badder robots before. Theodore: Yeah, there's no doubt about it, this battle is a complete curbstomp under normal circumstances. Alice: Keyword there being NORMAL. This battle is anything but. Silver and Hyenard's constant battle cries are so damn powerful (not to mention annoying), they actually manged to completely destroy their realm of existence by the climax of the fight! Nova: I suppose Sonic 06's shoddy programming didn't really help matters either. I mean, that world was practically asking to get f*cked over by a game breaking glitch like this! But I must ask: What happened to the combatants?! Theodore: That... I cannot truly say. Luther: We can sure as hell see that Hyenard himself was obliterated but there's no telling what happened to Silver... Nova: But one thing i can say is that it really was no use burning Silver to the ground! Alice: The winner is Silver the hedgehog! ...We think. Who knows, we may decide to revisit this newly destroyed shitheap of a world later on... ... ... Luther: Wow, are you guys still watching? ... ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in *Freeze to the sky!* at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Theodore: That doesn't even make any sense? Nova: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Nova out! Alice: Oh, and we wish you all a slightly belated April Fools Day! Who would you root for in this battle? Silver the Hedgehog Flame Hyenard Which game do you think is better than the other? Megaman X7 Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sub-Boss/Boss themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant